1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library device for automatically keeping, recording data in, reproducing data from, etc. storage media, and relates to a controlling device for controlling loading/unloading operations of a large number of storage media and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A library device today is used as, for example, a jukebox, and automatically performs loading/unloading, keeping a storage medium, recording data to, reproducing data from, etc. An optical disk, CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory), MT (Magnetic Tape), etc., is used as the storage medium.
A library device normally comprises a cartridge access station (CAS) for loading/unloading a storage medium cartridge, a plurality of slots for keeping storage media, drive unit for recording/reproducing data for a storage medium, and an accessor for carrying a storage medium between the above described components. A cartridge loaded into the CAS from a loading/unloading aperture is carried to a slot or the drive unit by the accessor.
FIG. 1 exemplifies a conventional optical disk library device. Once a user purchases an optical disk library device, he or she will usually desire to load a number of optical disk cartridges 1 as an initial operation. The library device shown in FIG. 1 mechanically comprises a door 3 for loading/unloading a number of optical disk cartridges 1, separately from a loading/unloading aperture 2.
To load a large number of optical disk cartridges 1, a user opens the door 3 and manually inserts optical disk cartridges one by one into empty slots 4 for holding cartridges. To unload the optical disk cartridges 1, the user opens the door 3 and takes out the optical disk cartridges 1 one by one from the slots 4.
Such a mass loading mechanism is suitable for the need of loading a large number of cartridges. Since optical disk cartridges 1 can be sequentially loaded by opening the door 3, operations at an initial use stage can be performed with ease. Because the conventional mass loading mechanism must provide for the operation of the door 3, the structure of a device tends to be complicated. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce its cost.
Additionally, with an optical disk library device which does not comprise such a mass loading mechanism, a user is required to load an optical disk cartridge 1 from the loading/unloading aperture 2. The loaded optical disk cartridge 1 is put into the slot 4 via the CAS and accessor.
At this time, the user must operate a control panel of the library device, or input a command from a host computer connected to the library device each time the user loads an optical disk cartridge 1. Accordingly, if dozens of optical disk cartridges 1 are to be loaded together, the load on the user becomes heavier. This problem also arises in the case in which a large number of optical disk cartridges 1 are unloaded together.